<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Father’s Curls by DaisyDooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164746">Your Father’s Curls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo'>DaisyDooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dousy with Teenagers [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, dousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy helps Lizzie control her curly hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson &amp; Original Female Character(s), Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dousy with Teenagers [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Father’s Curls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My 60th post on Ao3!! I have had such a great and welcoming time on this website. I have improved as a writer and I’m really thankful to those of you that are always reading and commenting. Anyway, this is part of my ‘Dousy with Teenagers’ series. This takes place after ‘The New Guy’ and before ‘She’s a Teenager’. This one is mostly filler and background information. Also, I’m definitely planning to write a Kora wedding. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy turned her phone over again so that the screen would light up. <em>Nothing</em>. Nothing from Daniel.</p>
<p>He had to go overseas to run back-end on a mission. They weren’t field agents anymore and hadn’t been since the day that James was born. But sometimes duty calls, and her husband has to go half way across the world to run communications for a mission on enemy territory at age 58.</p>
<p>Sometimes that happens. And she just had to be anxious about it for the week that he would be gone. That was her only option. Especially when the only “contact” she had with him to this point was second-hand updates from Mack.</p>
<p>She was just trying to distract herself, sitting on the couch watching anything she could find. She landed on an episode of House Hunters, but she muted the tv when she got distracted by staring at her phone.</p>
<p>“Mom,” Lizzie’s voice broke the quiet of the living room. She looked up at her daughter. Her hair was wet, freshly showered. She was dressed for bed in her normal large white tee shirt (that she stole from her brother) and black yoga pants. Her arms were full of hair products and a brush. “Can you help me with my hair?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Lizzie girl, come here,” she padded the spot on the couch next to her. Her teen daughter walked over and dropped down onto the cushion, putting all of the things she was carrying on the coffee table.  </p>
<p>Daisy picked up the hair brush and started to brush the hair that was curling up more every second. Daisy hadn’t done this in a while. Lizzie was almost seventeen, she <em>could</em> do her hair herself if she wanted.</p>
<p>The curls that she had inherited from her father required a lot of work to maintain. It had been routine, since her hair was long enough to be wildly curly, that after she showered, Daisy would brush her hair out, put product in it, and put it in two French braids. But that hadn’t been a normal thing since she was twelve and wanted to be more independent.</p>
<p>Lizzie picked up the remote and unmuted the tv. “That looks like an ugly house, why do they want to buy it?” she commented.</p>
<p>Daisy smiled, “It is pretty cramped.” Making fun of houses on House Hunters was also a common pass time of the whole family, not just Daisy and Lizzie. She pointed out the brown paint color on one of the walls, “that’s a gross color.”</p>
<p>“Why did you and Dad decide to build this house?” Lizzie asked, now ignoring the show, “Like, why didn’t you buy one? It’s not like suburban D.C. is lacking family homes.”</p>
<p>“Ha,” Daisy let out, “We looked for a house after we got back to Earth, but we couldn’t agree on one that we both liked. Your father wanted something more familiar, like from the 40s, and I wanted a more modern design.” If it was any other family, those words would not make sense together, but it was the Sousas, so it made perfect sense.</p>
<p>“You started building it after you got married?”</p>
<p>Daisy smiled at all her daughter’s questions. James had little interest in his parents life “pre-him”, so Lizzie’s inquiries were a breath of fresh air. “Yep, we finalized the design a week before we got married and started construction the day we got home from our honeymoon,” she answered, “We had a lot of help from the Shield construction company, so it took a little under a year.”</p>
<p>“Why did you do two extra bedrooms?” Lizzie raddled off another question as her mom began pulling half her hair into a French braid, “Did you always plan two kids?”</p>
<p>Daisy let out a bark of laughter causing Lizzie to look back at her as much as she could with her hair held hostage in Daisy’s hands. “What’s so funny?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, Liz,” Daisy snickered, “There was nothing planned about you two.”</p>
<p>Her face flushed bright red, and she slouched her shoulders in embarrassment, “Mom!”</p>
<p>“You’re 16, Lizzie, I think you know where babies come from by now,” Daisy chuckled.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean I want to hear about it.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t even tell you any details, you’re just whining. Anyway, that,” she pointed at the door that lead to their home office, “use to be a bedroom and the office was upstairs, where your bedroom is now. When we found out that we were pregnant with James, we turned it into a nursery.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t answer the question.”</p>
<p>“I’m getting there, calm down. Kora lived with us, until her and Carmen moved in together.” Carmen was Kora’s now wife. She worked in the computer science devision at Shield, and she met Kora when she was assigned to revamp the communication systems on Zephyr 3. “So, one room was Kora’s and one room was supposed to be a guest room but quickly got turned into a nursery.”<br/> <br/>“Why quickly?”</p>
<p>“We were only moved in for one night before I found out I was pregnant,” Daisy said.</p>
<p>“Really? I didn’t know that,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>“Yep! It’s not surprising you don’t remember any of this. If you were alive, you were really young. Do you remember when Kora lived with us?” Daisy asked as she tied off the first braid and started on the next one.</p>
<p>“Kind of,” she answered, “I know her and Aunt Carmen were over a lot when I was little so I don’t know if they were living her then or just staying over a lot.”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure James was six and you were four when Kora moved out,” Daisy thought, “We wanted to move you into one of the bigger bedrooms upstairs now that you weren’t a toddler anymore. They didn’t want to stay in that cramped room so they got their own apartment.”</p>
<p>“And they didn’t get married for ten more years,” she chuckled, “At least they had a pretty wedding.”</p>
<p>Carmen was just as much their aunt as Kora was. Carmen and Lizzie were particularly close because they shared the same reserved personality, while Kora and James were wild and out spoken.</p>
<p>“Is Aunt Kora away with Dad?” Lizzie asked quietly.</p>
<p>“No,” Daisy answered as she tied off the second braid. She always knew that Lizzie was one to worry when one of them was away on mission. Daisy always tried to stay calm for her.</p>
<p>“Have you heard from him, yet?” she mumbled again.</p>
<p>“Not yet, baby, but I have gotten an update from Mack,” she comforted. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around Lizzie’s shoulders. “There’s a big time change and they are just getting settled in. I’m sure we’ll hear from him soon.”</p>
<p>“Alright, okay.” She leaned into her mom’s touch. Reaching back, she pulled one of the braids to lay in front of her shoulder. “Thanks for doing my hair.”</p>
<p>Daisy moved the other braid so it was matching the other one. “Of course,” she kissed the side of her head, “it’s getting late, you should get up to bed.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” she got up and started to go upstairs, “Goodnight, Mom.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Liz, love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Later that night</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Her bed was empty and cold. She rolled over to check her phone. She smiled to see a text from her husband.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry I haven’t texted sooner, it’s super busy here. We are getting settled and things are going well. Tell the kids I say ‘love you and good night’. I don’t have time to text them myself. I love you and will text as much as I can.</em>
</p>
<p>Daisy smiled and texted a simple <em>I love you, too</em> back to him. Her attention was drawn back to the sound of one of her children puttering around. Throwing on some sweatpants, she left her room to check who it was.</p>
<p>She was met with Lizzie standing in the kitchen, illuminated by the fridge light. “Liz,” she rasped out, her voice still thick from sleep, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Lizzie turned her attention around to her mother. “Oh, um, I couldn’t sleep.”</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she paused, “Just restless.”</p>
<p>Daisy could tell that her daughter was lying. She was anxious, she was nervous. “I heard from your father.”</p>
<p>“Really?” she snapped around to face her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he said ‘love you and goodnight’. The team getting settled in and the time change is going to keep him from texting so much.”</p>
<p>Lizzie let out a breath, “Ok, I guess I’ll go back to bed.”</p>
<p>“Do you wanna sleep in my room?” Daisy offers.</p>
<p>“Could I?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely, Lizzie Girl.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>Daisy and Lizzie got into her bed, sliding under the sheets that smelled comfortingly like Daniel. Lizzie curled up in a ball, like she always slept, facing away from her mom. Daisy put a hand on her shoulder, “Goodnight, Liz.”</p>
<p>“Night, Mom.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Over the next few days, I’m basically going to be cleaning out my writing folder. I’m posting things that were half finished that I’m going to finish up now and old completed works that I never posted for whatever reasons. So stay tuned for that if you would like. Anyway, love you. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>